La Piedra y el Tenedor
by Ako Nomura
Summary: ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Una inamovible piedra y un fastidioso tenedor pueden enamorarse? Sesshoumaru y Rin necesitan tener esa respuesta pronto. Regalito para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl.


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Regalo especial para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl_

La Piedra y el Tenedor.

Sesshoumaru Arakami no sabía en lo que se había metido cuando se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar a esta chica, si hubiera sabido no lo hubiera hecho, pero ni modo, ya estaba hasta el cuello.

A sus veintiocho años tenía ya dos libros publicados vendiéndose en las librerías y digitalmente como pan caliente, estaba en proceso de escribir un tercero pero estaba algo estancado, todo por culpa de una hiperquinética pelinegra con cara de niñita que no ha roto ni un plato en su vida que tiene el sueño de ser escritora, que engañosas son las apariencias.

La conoció en un concurso literario de su ciudad hace unos ocho o nueve meses atrás, él como el escritor joven de moda del momento había sido invitado como jurado del certamen, de mala gana y presionado por su padre aceptó. En la categoría de adulto joven participó ella, su cuento no era la gran maravilla, tenía varios fallos de redacción, pero a él le gustó, había algo en su forma de escribir que le llamó poderosamente la atención, siendo el cuento de una historia de amor entre una zanahoria y unos audífonos no quedó ni como finalista, lo que más le llamó la atención fue esa sonrisa y esos grandes ojos que no perdieron el entusiasmo ni cuando supo que no tuvo ni oportunidad de ganar.

Sólo sabía que su nombre era Rin Mori, que tenía veintidós años y que era estudiante de licenciatura en literatura.

Algo que jamás ha revelado a nadie, ni a la implicada y no piensa hacerlo nunca ni bajo tortura, es que esa felicidad desbordante que vio en esa sonrisa fue su inspiración para comenzar su nueva novela.

No supo de ella por tres meses más o menos, no tenía ninguna esperanza de volver a verla tampoco, hasta que un día su editor, Jaken, le comentó sobre una joven que había mandado un manuscrito de un libro que el editor no dudó en rechazar, según él era una historia que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, por un impulso que ni él pudo explicar le pidió verlo, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y vio escrito "Rin Mori" bajo el título del manuscrito supo que no era una coincidencia. Pidió conocerla y cuando la tuvo sentada enfrente en una mesa de un pequeño café del centro y se escuchó a sí mismo ofreciendo ayudarla supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

La muchacha resultó ser una especie de fan, había leído sus libros y hasta podía recitar algunos pasajes de memoria, por lo que sus primeras "citas" resultaron ser casi una entrevista: ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tal idea? ¿Por qué ocurrió esto en tal capítulo? ¿Cuál es la real interpretación de tal elemento? Y así sucesivamente, no se alteró y contestó con infinita paciencia, como a la cuarta vez que se vieron ella comenzó a platicarle sobre sus ideas.

Y ahora allí lo tenían sentado en uno de las sillones de su propia sala en su apartamento, tratando de "razonar" con ella, entrecomillas por que parecía imposible.

—¡Claro, George R. R. Martin puede matar personajes como loco y yo no puedo hacer que una piedra y un tenedor se enamoren!— Discutió tozuda, sentada a lo indio sobre el sillón y los brazos cruzados, miró a Sesshoumaru como si lo pudiera fulminar con la mirada.

—Él tiene una razón lógica por que lo hace, él quiere que uno realmente tema por la existencia de los personajes y no como en una historia convencional, en las que por muchas dificultades que pase el protagonista uno tiene la certeza que triunfará al final y todo conflicto se solucionará— Explicó Sesshoumaru con mucha paciencia. Tomó la laptop de la muchacha y releyó lo que había allí, no era que estuviera mal lo que escribe, simplemente daba la impresión de que las cosas no tenían un trasfondo o alguna razón de ser y al preguntarle el por qué una piedra se enamoraría de un tenedor supo que no lo tenía, ese era el gran problema de la muchacha, sus historias no tenía un buen "cimiento"— Te lo vuelvo a preguntas ¿Por qué un día una piedra tomaría vida y se fijaría específicamente en un tenedor?

Además, no entendía su obsesión por el amor entre objetos inanimados.

—¿Y porqué no?— Devolvió ella— Nada en Toy Story te explica por que los juguetes tienen vida.

—La idea de Toy Story es reflejar que los juguetes más que objetos inanimados para distraerse son verdaderos amigos para los niños, por lo general un niño le da, de una forma inconsciente, una identidad a sus juguetes, además es una película, el tipo de narración y lenguaje es distinto.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo— Murmuró enojada. Se levantó del sillón y para sorpresa del mayor ella se sentó a su lado— Es muy posible que un tenedor se fije en una piedra, es todo lo que el tenedor no es, la piedra es firme y dura, sin importar todo lo que le suceda seguirá siendo igual de dura, el tenedor es de metal, pero fácilmente se puede doblar, además pincha todo lo que toca.

Al fin podía visualizar un "por qué" después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay de la piedra? El relato está desde su perspectiva— Preguntó mirándola de reojo, a su lado parece una pequeña niña asustada.

—No lo sé, no sé por que podría fijarse en el fastidioso tenedor que no hace otra cosa que pincharlo, total, nada lo afecta— Dijo ella bajando la vista. Sesshoumaru meditó un momento.

—En eso te equivocas— Contestó de pronto, Rin lo miró interrogante— Una piedra si se ve afectada, es más difícil darse cuenta, pero el tiempo erosiona la piedra y si el tenedor lo pincha lo suficiente puede dejar huellas imborrables en la piedra, un tenedor puedes doblarlo, pero así mismo enderezarlo, en cambio, todo lo que le hagas a una piedra quedará en la piedra.

Rin se queda pensativa, no lo había visto de ese modo.

—Entonces ¿la piedra se fijaría en el tenedor sólo por su insistencia?— Inquirió cabizbaja.

—La piedra siempre ha tenido una vida quieta, que un día un tenedor aparezca queriendo llamar su atención a pinchazos debe ser todo un suceso para ella y la haría reflexionar— Respondió esforzándose a seguir la línea de la conversación.

—Pero por mucho que el tenedor deje huellas en la piedra estas serían en la superficie, su centro seguiría intacto ¿Cuanto tendría que pinchar el tenedor para poder dejar algo más que una huella superficial? Terminaría sin dientes y herido.

—No creo que la piedra lo permita, además para llegar al centro de la piedra también tendría que herirla de gravedad.

—Ambos terminarían heridos entonces— Dijo Rin bajito y con voz quebrada— No valdría la pena entonces que el tenedor insistiera.

Al terminar de decir eso Rin se levantó, apresurada tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento apresurada. Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer ni decir y simplemente la dejó ir.

A Sesshoumaru nunca le ha importado el tiempo, no se aflige por su paso, pero cuando no recibió ni una llamada o mensaje de Rin en un mes se preocupó, él la llamó un par de veces pero siempre fue enviado al buzón de voz, le envió unos tres e-mails y ninguno fue contestado, le preguntó a Jaken y él tampoco sabía nada de la muchacha, era como si la joven se hubiera esfumado, no necesitó más que esa indirecta, ella no lo quería ver.

Guardó el documento del quinto capítulo de lo que estaba escribiendo, o mejor dicho intentando escribir, desde la desaparición de Rin su musa se fue con ella, si antes estaba estancado ahora lo podía llamar bloqueo con todas sus letras, no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña conversación sobre los sentimientos de una piedra y un tenedor, no era estúpido, sabía que no estaban hablando del relato, él lo intentó, realmente intentó demostrarle como se sentía con respecto a ella y creía que iba a buen puerto, pero esa última parte no sabía como arreglarla en su mente, por lo general arreglaba las conversaciones en su mente una vez terminadas, pero esta vez llegó a un callejón sin salida y ella bloqueando el poder regresar sobre sus pasos.

De pronto, vio que Jaken le ha enviado un correo, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un itinerario, charlas en unas cuantas librerías y lo que más le llamó la atención: una conferencia en la Universidad de Tokio, pensó en las posibilidades de que Rin asistiera, como alumna era probable que fuese obligatorio asistir para ella, con aquel pensamiento le respondió a Jaken para que confirme su asistencia.

La sala magna estaba repleta, junto a él había otros tres escritores que conversaban entre sí, él no tenía ninguna intención de participar, sólo venía a la conferencia y nada más... Ah, donde se metió esa niña, no la ha visto entre los alumnos que iban entrando.

Miró la proyección a su espalda, allí decía el tema a tratar: "La importancia de los e-book en los nuevos medios de difusión" bufó quedamente, para él era un tema más que repetido, además siempre escuchaba lo mismo, la opinión siempre era la misma: los que están a favor dirán que permiten una mayor llegada a diferentes públicos, además de que gracias a las nubes virtuales no se pierden los libros si el aparato con que se lee se rompe, en contraposición al deterioro que sufren los libros de papel o el caso de que se quemen o mojen, además que así se limita un poco más la tala de árboles favoreciendo al medio ambiente, versus los que están en contra que romantizan los valores agregados del papel, como el olor, la textura, etc., alegando también que gracias a la digitalización es más fácil que surjan versiones piratas de los libros afectando la venta de estos y que la fabricación de los aparatos para leer también afecta el medio ambiente. Miró su reloj preguntándose cuanto demorará esta cosa.

Rin se asomó tímidamente al interior de la sala magna, no quería ir, se ha dado varias vueltas por la facultad evaluando los pro y los contra de la situación, sus amigos no la comprendían, a decir verdad nunca les platicó sobre Sesshoumaru, nadie sabía que lo conoce, ni que pasaba tardes enteras en su apartamento, era su pequeño secreto, su pequeño escape. Pero responsabilidad era responsabilidad y debía asistir, eso equivale a un gran porcentaje de su nota final en una clase importante, al entrar vio que su amigo Kohaku le hacía señas, vio que le ha guardado un puesto y para su desgracia en segunda fila, si no fuese por que los profesores y autoridades estaban en la primera ella estaría casi cara a cara con el escritor, por primera vez maldijo tener un amigo tan considerado como Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru se sentó más derecho y empuñó las manos, no perdió detalle de cómo ella se sentó a un lado de un castaño pecoso que parecía tener mucho entusiasmo, a leguas se ve incómoda y evita mirarlo, no sabe que hacer, no lo meditó dentro de sus ansias de verla.

El mediador del debate dio la bienvenida iniciando la charla, presentó a los invitados y explicó el tema a tratar, cada uno dio una opinión inicial que era debatida por los otros tres y daban una ronda de preguntas del público asistente, todo se desarrollaba con normalidad hasta que uno de los participantes hizo un comentario que llamó la atención de Sesshoumaru.

—Si bien estas... "Tecnologías"— Dijo con sarcasmo el escritor de unos setenta años— Permiten una mayor difusión y llegar a un mayor público, también permite que gente sin la preparación necesaria publique relatos que empobrece el arte literario, como vamos no me extrañaría que termine a la altura de la pobreza de la televisión de hoy en día.

—Lo que puedo desprender de sus palabras es que no desea que escritores novatos publiquen— Inquirió otro escritor de unos treinta o cuarenta años.

—No hablo de los novatos simplemente, sino que todos aquellos que se creen escritores por simplemente publicar, siendo que sus relatos no tiene la calidad que algunos de nosotros tratamos de mantener. Por favor, he visto cada novela ridícula, pareciera que creen que cualquier idea es buena.

Rin frunció el ceño y la boca al oír eso, independientemente del tema de la digitalización, ella es una convencida que no malas ideas, sino malas formas de plantearlas.

—¿Entonces sugiere que se limiten las ideas?— Preguntó Sesshoumaru serio— Permítame decirle que me da la impresión que está mezclando temas, el flujo de ideas y el modo de interpretarlas no tiene directa relación con la difusión que permite los e-books ¿Acaso teme que estos "libros sin calidad" superen en venta a los suyos?

—No te permito que me ataques de ese modo— Rebatió molesto el escritor más viejo. El moderador pidió que se calmen.

—Me disculpo si mis palabras han sido rudas, sólo trato de comprender qué es lo que le molesta sobre que escritores sin mayor formación publiquen sus relatos, los libros sin gran... Calidad, como usted dice, siempre han existido y la digitalización no tiene que ver con eso.

—Me refiero a que la digitalización permite que sea mucho más simple para que este tipo de escritores sean considerados y difundidos al mismo nivel que los grandes clásicos, por ejemplo, "El Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha" siendo vendido al mismo nivel que "Crepúsculo"

Se dio paso a las preguntas del público, para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru, Rin levantó la mano, un joven asistente del moderador del debate le entregó un micrófono.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin Mori— Se presentó haciendo una reverencia— Y mi pregunta es ¿Una piedra y un tenedor pueden enamorarse?

Los murmullos dentro del público no se hicieron esperar, en el podium los cuatro invitados se miraban unos a los otros extrañados por la pregunta. Sesshoumaru abrió ligeramente su boca, aunque entendía el trasfondo de esa pregunta mejor que nadie dentro de la sala magna, no esperaba que ella hiciera una pregunta como esa.

—No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta, señorita— Expresó un escritor de unos cincuenta años.

—El señor acaba de expresar que hay ideas sin calidad, por lo que quisiera saber si la idea de una piedra y un tenedor enamorados entra dentro de ese tipo de ideas— Aclaró mortalmente seria contrastando con su apariencia infantil.

—Bueno, si su idea es escribir un libro infantil no creo que haya inconveniente en que un tenedor y una piedra tengan un idilio— Contestó el escritor mayor con un ligero tono de burla, supuso que la joven se había ofendido con su opinión.

—Depende de la piedra y del tenedor— Intervino Sesshoumaru mirándola fijamente, Rin se sonrojó— El problema no es que se enamoren, el problema es cómo vivan ese romance, como dentro de sus diferencias puedan ser felices.

—¿Entonces a la piedra no le molesta que el tenedor lo pincha siempre?— Inquirió ansiosa.

—¿Al tenedor le molesta que la piedra sea tan quieta y dura?— Contrapuso sin dejar de mirarla.

—No, no le molesta, pero el fastidioso e insistente es el tenedor, es más fácil que la piedra se moleste— Respondió de la misma manera. Sesshoumaru parecía meditar un momento, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la extraña charla entre el joven escritor y la alumna de licenciatura.

—Saca suposiciones demasiado apresuradas, señorita Mori ¿Cómo el tenedor puede saber si es fastidioso para la piedra? ¿Se lo ha preguntado? Además, la piedra y el tenedor deben aprender de ellos mismos para saber si pueden ser una buena pareja, si basan su relación en sólo sacar suposiciones, esa relación está destinada al fracaso— Contestó con su acostumbrada parsimonia— La cuestión es que ambos quieran intentarlo.

—Entonces, usted cree que hay posibilidades de que la piedra acepte al tenedor— Sonó más a una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Claro que sí, el tenedor sólo debe confiar en que con sus pinchazos no lastimará a la piedra ni a sí mismo— Respondió recordando la última conversación que tuvieron.

—Es el flirteo más extraño que he oído alguna vez— Comentó alguno de los tipos sentados a su lado, pero Sesshoumaru no lo tomó en cuenta, no le importaba lo que pensaba el resto.

Rin sonrió tímidamente, sentía un nudo en su garganta y unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo estrechamente y no soltarlo jamás, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes y ella sentía como Kohaku la tiroteaba de una manga para que se volviera a sentar, pero a Rin no le importaba, no quería romper la conexión que sostenía con Sesshoumaru a través de sus miradas.

—M-muchas gracias— Dijo tratando que el nudo en su garganta la dejara hablar con normalidad. Luego devolvió el micrófono al asistente del moderador.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— Preguntó Kohaku apenas ella se sentó. Rin sonrió algo apenada.

—Algo muy complicado y largo de explicar— Contestó volviendo su mirada al joven en el podium, este le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

El debate continuó sin ningún inconveniente ni ninguna otra pregunta extraña. Al terminar, los asistente salieron poco a poco, algunos se acercaron a alguno de los cuatro escritores para expresarles su admiración. Cerca de media hora después Sesshoumaru se dirigió al estacionamiento de autos, cuando se acercaba a su automóvil pudo ver la menuda figura de la joven que ha rondado en su cabeza por todos estos meses.

—Hola— Saludó Rin mirando al suelo notablemente nerviosa— V-vengo para saber si la a piedra acepta al tenedor después de todo.

—Sólo si el tenedor le da un voto de confianza, la piedra no dejará que el tenedor sea lastimado— Dijo con voz queda. Tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos haciendo que levante la mirada, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos— ¿El tenedor está dispuesto a intentarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí— Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa. Sesshoumaru acercó su rostro al de ella y lentamente unió sus labios en un beso tierno, Rin al ser notoriamente más baja se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos, se besaron largo rato, dándose todos los besos que quisieron darse todos estos meses.

Dos años después Rin publicó su primera novela, no teniendo nada que ver con su obsesión con el romance entre objetos inanimados, Sesshoumaru también publicó su tercera novela, el día del estreno de ambos libros y frente a todos los invitados a la exposición, él le pidió matrimonio, se casaron pocos meses después y tuvieron una hija, el hogar de ambos estaba lleno de libros por doquier y se les escuchaba discutir ideas todo el tiempo, la niña estaba más que acostumbrada, al punto que cuando alcanzó cierta edad también participaba de la "lluvia de ideas" como lo llamaban sus padres, muchos los consideraban una familia un tanto excéntrica, pero algo que extrañaba a toda persona que visitaba aquel hogar era que en la entrada y sobre un pequeño arrimo había un tenedor y una piedra acunando un pequeño tenedor hecho de piedra o una piedra tallada en forma de tenedor, dependiendo de quien la mire, Sesshoumaru y Rin casi nunca se molestaban en explicar el simbolismo de esos tres objetos, pero para ellos era importante, por que día a día les recordaba que vencieron el miedo a ser lastimados y pudieron llevar su amor adelante a pesar de lo diferentes que son, tan diferentes y extraños como pueden ser _una piedra y un tenedor._

* * *

FIN

* * *

Sinceramente había dejado este fanfic en el olvido, ya no se puede considerar como regalo de cumpleaños, pero aún así esto lo hice con cariño para Sarcastic, a pesar de que lleva casi medio año desaparecida :/

Y antes de que me lo pregunten: no, no fumé, ni comí, ni bebí, ni inhalé nada extraño antes de escribir esto, sólo es producto de unas cuantas noches sin dormir xD

¡Nos leemos!

¡ETO TI!


End file.
